Lost Little Boy
by Blue Birdy934
Summary: Sometimes when you see something that is lost "Finders keepers" works. But for this boy has never belonged to someone. So if your lost and have never actually truely belonged to anyone this quote doesn't work. So who is there when he has no one else. Sometimes you just need to look. Oneshot. R&R.


**A/N: Just a quick one-shot for a competition that I entered. R&R tell me what you think :)**

* * *

**Lost Little Boy**

**_(Alice's point of view.)_**

I hummed a soft melody more to myself than anyone as I danced around the room dusting and moving vases full of flowers through the house. I turned and smiled brightly as I looked around the room at the spotless house. I noticed Jasper who had slipped in silently behind me and was following my gaze.

"Ready to go Ali?" Jasper's smooth, calm voice spoked softly and I turned to look at him, smiling as I nodded my head.

My hand slid into his and I wrapped my fingers perfectly through his and nodded again.

"Lets go"

The next minute we were both running into the woods our hands still tightly together as we hunted. It was easy for me to pick out every little sent and I gracefully moved in the right direction. Even now the speed that we can run at makes me dizzy causing me to be even more "pixie" like. As Emmett put it.

We both stopped on the edge of a clearing were a at least a dozen deer stood tightly together having not even noticed us. The wind blew and I took a deep breath to focused on the hunt in front of me to notice the smallest tint of a human scent not even 5 miles ahead of us.

Jasper had already hunted yesterday and I the day before so we were both were good for the next few weeks until we really had to hunt again. Jasper, being new to the animal diet, stiffened and I snapped my gaze to him as the wind blew again in our direction.

"Jas, come on." I kissed his cheek and took his hand again beginning to walk into the other direction but I already felt him slipping.

Then he ran for it, ran towards where the wind had shown us the scent. I mentally ` and ran gracefully after him. Jumping over broken tree's and through weeds to the deepest part of the forest. I knew what Jasper was going to ask me, but I honestly hadn't seen anything today or yesterday about hikers being this deep in the forest.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I almost bumped into Jasper who had now stopped in front of a large oak tree. I took his hand tightly and stepped to stand beside him and followed his gaze, wishing that I really hadn't. There, leaning right against the tree like he could hardly keep himself upright was a boy who looked no older than a 4-year-old. His eyes were closed but I couldn't be sure if he was sleeping as his eyes were moving quickly beneath his eye lids and he flinched many times. He made no noise though.

He wore a dark black hat over his head which covered most of his hair and sat just below his ears. I could see the small pieces of brown messy hair that stuck out of the front. He wore a ripped pair of jeans and no shoes with a pair of socks with holes so his big toe stuck out aswell. He wore an over sized jumped that covered his arms. His thin figure was small and venerable just by the way he sat.

I glanced at Jasper who seemed to know exactly what emotions the boy was feeling and I took a step forward my eyes never leaving him I was met by the most dull and curious blue eyes. He watched my every move his eyes flicking between me and Jasper and he seemed to stiffen as he looked over at Jasper, who gently pulled me back in place beside him. I shook him off easily and smiled brightly.

"Hello." I said softly pausing to see if he would do anything but he just sat there the confused look never leaving his face.

"Alice." Jasper warned me but I shook my head again, waving him off.

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper." I pointed behind me and again his eyes snapped over to Jasper but stayed on him this time almost as if it was a warning.

Everything about him screamed, _Keep away _and _Don't_! So again I took a cautious few steps closer but he didn't look at me again.

"Were are you Mommy and Daddy?" I asked thinking that was the best thing to ask.

He shook his head ever so softly like he didn't understand what I was saying. He lifted his hat off his head and pointed to his ears almost sadly his fingers shaking as he slowly traced his small fingers over his ear.

"Alice, I don't think he can hear you?" Jasper told me thoughtfully watching his hand movements.

"How's he feeling?" I asked.

Jasper visually flinched. "Scared, confused, hurt, upset and guarded. I can hardly see it at all." he frowned and I nodded.

I nodded and walked forward again kneeling in front of him and getting his attention easily.

_"Who are you?" _I signed to him glad I had taken a sign language class a few years back.

He seemed to hesitate for a long time and now I wished Edward was the one who was here being able to read minds and see exactly what this mystery boy was thinking.

_"I'm Cameron Lane." _He told me signing back almost perfectly.

Cameron's gaze turned back to Jasper and I watched him curl back into himself with a worried look on his face.

"Jas...go home. I'll meet you there later." I told him looking over my shoulder and smiling softly.

"I don't think that's a good idea Alice." He said calmly but I shook my head.

"Jasper trust me." I said and looked at him for a long time as did Cameron.

Jasper glanced between us and sighed before turning and running back in the opposite direction. Cameron literally relaxed altogether and leaned against the tree again.

_"So where are your Mommy and Daddy?" _I repeated my earlier question to him crossing my legs as I watched him curious.

"_Home" _Cameron signed silently almost sadly.

_"Where do you live?" _I asked him after a moment of silence where I was caught in my thoughts again.

Cameron shrugged his shoulders tiredly and looked away from me hiding his gaze and his eyes.

_"Mommy left. Long time ago._" He signed lazily with one hand and he motioned to his ear with his hand sadly again.

I sat there and worked it out in my head. Cameron was deaf and he could obviously sign correctly so that was a plus sign. His mother must have left him when he was very small after finding out what he was deaf. That was as far as I had gotten and didn't really want to question him anymore than I needed to. Edward would tell me later.

_"Why don't we go and get you cleaned up and find out how you got here?" _I signed to him and stood up holding my hand out to him.

Cameron watched me for a long time hesitating but he stood up slowly and flinched tightening his clench on his jaw painfully and I watched him sadly. He attempted a smile but I could see just how forced it was as he slipped his hand into mine. I knew we couldn't run and so I took for walking. It took a long time but Cameron never said a word and he took to staring at the floor only looking up when we walked out the tree line. Most of the time when humans see our house their eyes widen and they rush inside but Cameron smiled fondly and politely up at me not even looking towards the house.

I squeezed his hand softly knowing how small he looked and smiled before walking into the house. I felt the tension grow as I walked in. Edward immediately flinched staring over at Cameron and for the first time I saw sadness flash so clearly in Edwards eyes and that's when I knew something was wrong. Bella stood beside him watching him curiously. Esme and Carlisle stood with Jasper who stood the furthest away from us speaking i hushed voices. Emmett and Rosalie were visiting the Denali's for a while and would be back later tonight.

Cameron took a step behind me and looked down again obviously not liking the attention on him, he shoved his hands in his pockets flinching again. I heard him hiss through his teeth and looked over at him then at the time.

"Alic-" Edward whispered to me but I shook my head quickly at him cutting off his sentence.

"Later." I brush him off and walk towards the stairs letting Cameron go ahead of me. He walked slowly forever checking over his shoulder to make sure I was still there. I showed him the bathroom and he frowned at the room but made no attempt to ask questions. After a long hesitation of me asking a question he pointed to the bath and I nodded filling it with warm water. I turned around so he could undress and waited until I heard he hiss again before turning round glad he was still in his shorts.

I gasped at the sight and he just kept his eyes down. I could see each one of his ribs sticking out of his chest and the bruises on his body stuck out like his skin was purple. His arms were skinny many different finger prints could be seen impressed in his skin. His shoulder blades stuck out of his skin like they would pierce through the skin any minute. His body shook violently and he teeth began to chatter as he spun round taking off the last part of his clothing.

Tears welled in my eyes as his back worse than his front. Angry scars fell on every single bit of skin I could see and he looked damaged and broken. I could see the small bones of his spin running down his back and then the pink and red finger marks on the back of his neck and the front of his throat. I could see the still healthy scars on his back the same as before some deeper than others and the flesh of his small body muscles sent a chill through my body.

I turned around again when he made a hand gesture and I heard him sigh softly when his body touched the water. I smiled softly at him and very carefully after asking if it was okay, smoothed his messy soft brown hair through the water, washing it slowly so he wouldn't be afraid. I was surprised that he didn't make a fuss and just sat there watching me with a small frown on his face. I turned and pulled a towel out from the airing cupboard so it was still warm and wrapped it around his shoulders gently feeling that the smallest or the roughest touch might break him.

Cameron clasped his hands together and I knew he was thanking me before he sat down crossing his legs and covering his body with the towel. I smiled and stepped out letting my smile fall and the grief take hold of me as I looked at his small, frail body. I shook my head and wondered to one of the spare rooms on the top floor and picked up a pair of new pj's from the cupboards that we had for a reason I didn't know. The room was pretty bare but it didn't really matter at this moment as my mood had dropped really quickly but I would have to remember to decorate up here and remember to actually come up here not that I would forget. I smiled softly to myself despite everything.

I walked back into the bathroom and saw he was in the same place I had left him in but his eyes were closed now. His breathing looked straining as his chest heaved but Carlisle would have to check him later and I smiled again closing the door causing him to open his eyes to look at me again.

_"Sorry." _Cameron signed badly with one hand and laughed softly helping him up and handing him the clothes one bit at a time so he could dress himself.

_"How old are you Cameron?" _I asked softly and he smiled his face lighting up like the little kid he still was.

_"I'll be 5 tomorrow" _He told me excitedly. _"But I don't want to go home!" _He added quickly almost urgently.

"Why?" I asked out loud forgetting he couldn't hear me as he pulled the top over his head.

_"Because...Because..." _Cameron trailed off unsure and I could tell he was afraid of my reaction when he told me.

"You can tell me." I said slowly still smiling and wondering how he could hear me.

Cameron stared at me for a long time and I could tell he was watching my lips. He was a smart boy being able to lip read and know sign language at his age. He took my hand suddenly and shook his head when I walked to the door. Cameron leaned against my side still looking up at me.

"He wants you to pick him up" Edwards voice came from the door and he smiled softly at me.

Cameron smiled sheepishly at Edward and I lifted to small boy into my arms softly and easily like he weighed nothing. He leaned his head on my shoulder and clung to my shirt with small fists. His hair was towel dried and messy and smooth on his head.

"Thanks Edward." I smiled at him but he didn't smile back.

"Don't try to send him _home _Alice." He spat the word as if it were poison. "Home isn't even the right word to describe it."

Edward glanced at Cameron who had his eyes closed again now and nodded softly at me before turning and walking back downstairs playing his piano a bit later and I smiled at the sound of a new song.

I gave a small laugh and continued up the stairs quicker than a usual human and stood at the widow for a while as the sun set. Cameron opened his eyes and smiled sadly out towards the forest. I felt Jasper slip in beside us and follow Cameron's gaze to the forest. Jasper hesitantly lifted a hand and smoothed out Cameron's hair and to mine and his surprise Cameron didn't even flinch and smiled softly again.

"Ali...It's late. I think he's tired." Jasper told me softly and I shifted Cameron into his arms both of them stiffened before I gave Jas a look and he relaxed softly and so did Cam.

Jasper seemed to notice the struggle Cameron was having with his breathing and settled him down on the bed. I pulled the blankets over his body but he didn't move before turning on his side and sleeping softly, seeming to be able to calm himself.

"Come on" Jasper whispered to me as I watched over Cameron like he would disappear if something might happen.

I nodded finally still not willing to tell him how I was feeling. How much Cameron trusted us like we were good? Or why she felt the need to protect him from his past or the nightmares he had suffered in his life already. Jasper kept the light on and the door open and led me downstairs were I brightened slightly at the fire burning brightly and the family sitting waiting for us. I took a seat and started the story over again telling them everything.

-**Later**-

I sat listening to the soft breathing of the small child upstairs. Jasper was behind me on his laptop searching everything he could. All we could find so far was some medical history proving the reasons for his injuries and the reason of how he knew sign language and how to lip read almost perfectly. It was 1am when the heart beat slowed and quieted suddenly and both Jasper and I were at his bedside almost immediately standing over the boy we had met not even 24 hours ago.

Cameron was laying on his back the covers pulled to his chest and the bags under his eyes from before subsided and a soft tired smile on his face as he watched us. It was different this time though. His eyes were different. The were sparkling and he pointed to the time and I nodded.

"Happy Birthday Cam." I whispered to him and his smile brightened reaching his eyes and Jasper kneeled down by the side of his bed so he could see him.

Cameron reached out a lay a soft small hand on the side of Jasper's face tracing a small finger along on of the newborn scars on the edge of his chin. Jasper chuckled softly and Cameron smiled again tears filling his eyes but never falling.

"You be my new Mommy and Daddy. Promise?" Cameron whispered his voice sweet and full of hope.

I took a seat beside Jasper and ran a hand through Cameron's hair nodding softly.

"Only if you let you Cam." I told him and he nodded very softly.

"Promise." Jasper whispered and Cameron's hand went limp like he couldn't hold it there anymore.

Cameron took another deep breath and turned his head to look at the ceiling still smiling even though I had to strain my heart to hear his heart beat. Venom pulled my eyes and I ran a soft hand along his forehead catching his attention once again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough." I told him sadly and he shook his head understanding what I was saying.

Then he reached under the pillow and pulled out a small plastic figure from the civil war and held it in his palm. He reached his palm out with the littlest strength he had left, pressing the figure into Jasper's hand.

"Keep him." Was all he said before he took another breath and smiled the brightest smile I had ever seen.

"He's happy Alice." Jasper said softly and I smiled placing a small kiss on top of Cameron's head.

Cameron rubbed his cheeks softly to stop the few tears falling then closed his eyes softly.

_"I wasn't strong enough. Sorry."_

Cameron signed that was his one hand then placed it on his chest. I shook my head again smiling.

"Never okay. Just let go honey. You don't need to fight anymore. Sleep."

Then he smiled one last smile before his face relaxed and so did his heart. All life from his features had gone now and his hair laid lazily to the side. His face was now nothing and I placed a last kiss on his warm forehead and then turned my head into Jasper's chest. Not being able to handle it anymore.

I stood up and noticed the slight piece of paper sticking out from under his pillow and pulled it out softly looking over it. It had scribble writing on it that I could only just read then a picture. It read.

_You were my wish. I love you.  
_

_Hugs and kisses Cameron (5) _

There was a cake drawn on the edge with 5 candles around the edges.

* * *

**(A week after)**

I looked at the stone in the shape of a teddy bear sit with many coloured around the outside and I smiled. Smiled because that's what he would've wanted. Now I pictured him happy the smile he wore still clear on his face standing right behind the grave a small hand waving at me before he disappeared into my memory once again. Jasper was right. Cameron was happy now. I slipped my hand into Jasper's as he placed the small army figure on the top of the gravestone.

I kissed the tip of my finger and traced the words softly before standing and turning walking back to the church with Jasper behind me.

_In Memory of..._

_Cameron James Cullen_

_Age: 5_

_(Born January 1st 2017-January 1st 2022.)_

_The Boy who was found. _


End file.
